


Distraction

by aloriahfray



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloriahfray/pseuds/aloriahfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bucky just gets distracted by how much he loves Steve and it's only fair that Steve be distracted, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Never written this pair before, but I just have a lot of feelings about them and about Bucky taking care of Steve. So this happened.

Bucky loved to watch Steve draw, fascinated with the way his brow furrowed and his bottom lip curled under his teeth with concentration. He liked to watch the sporadic, yet calculated way his hand swept over the paper, bringing whatever masterpiece he had in his mind to life. He particularly enjoyed the way he’d glance up self-consciously, eyes unsure as he caught Bucky staring at him intently from across their small apartment.

He was always so insecure and the reason why was a mystery to Bucky. Yes, Steve was small and he had a list of health problems longer than Bucky could usually remember, but he was perfect in the eyes of his best friend. He had a heart bigger than anyone Bucky had ever met and a sense of morality that had never wavered in all the years they’d known each other. Not to mention the kid was beautiful—eyes so blue they could rival a clear summer sky and soft, pink lips so kissable that it put most dames to shame.

It was no wonder Bucky loved him. He’d never really had a choice in the matter. From the moment he’d met Steve he had been lost to the aura of warmth and good that radiated from him.

So, as Steve glanced up at him with tentative eyes, a small smile forming on his lips, Bucky did the only thing he could really do. Moved towards Steve as though he had his own gravitational pull, Bucky kneeled between his best friend and the coffee table he’d been sketching on.

“Have I ever told you how great you are?” Bucky asked with a grin, taking the charcoal from Steve’s hand and setting it side. He entwined his fingers with the smaller man’s and watched the familiar shade of pink that spread over Steve’s face and down his neck.

“Buck, c’mon—” Steve muttered coyly, moving to pull his hand away and go back to drawing.

“No, _you_ c’mon, punk,” Bucky retorted, smile widening as he fought to regain his grip on his friend’s slender hand. “Steve, look at me.”

Steve did as he was asked, eyes hesitantly rising to meet Bucky’s. “Do we have to do this every day?”

“Yeah, we do. Wanna know why?”

“Why?” Steve fixed him with a stubborn gaze that told him to get on with it, but the adoration shining in his eyes told Bucky that he really didn’t mind this anywhere near as much as he pretended to.

“Because I love you,” Bucky said softly, leaning into him and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. “No matter how much of a pain you are.”

Steve scoffed at that last bit, but replied lightly, “Love you, too, Buck.”

“Good. Now c’mere, kid. Time to give drawing a rest for a little while and pay attention to me.”

Bucky smirked and stood up, hauling Steve up into his arms and kissing him.

“How am I supposed to get anything done with you around?” Steve protested playfully, arms wrapping instinctually around Bucky’s neck.

“Well, I’ll be headin’ overseas soon enough, and then you can draw until your hands fall off.”

Steve frowned at that and squeezed Bucky a little tighter. “Not if I go with you.”

“Yeah, well…let’s not think about that right now. M’not done distracting you yet.”

Bucky beamed at Steve and hoisted his legs up around his waist, carrying him in the direction of the bedroom. The last thing he wanted to think about was Steve overseas, one of his many ailments landing him in a hospital or worse a grave. He didn’t want to think about that or about the possibility of never coming home to the man he loved and as he laid Steve on their bed he realized that maybe _he_ was the one who needed to be distracted.

 

 


End file.
